Palanai Island Guides
The Palanai Island Guides are a series of collectable guides in Dead Island: Riptide. There are a total of 17 guides in the series. Although the guides share the same model in first person when in the environment, each guide has its own image. The different tapes can be viewed via the Collectables in-game menu, and are eligible for the achievement The Collector, and are required for the achievements The Hoarder and Professional Tourist. Island Guide locations *Palanai Island Guide #1 - On a bench beside the pickup truck east of the Paradise Survival Camp. *Palanai Island Guide #2 - On the table overlooking the seashore, southeast of Kiwi Camping. *Palanai Island Guide #3 - On a table of some ruined roadside stalls, north of the Hoyahoya Bar. *Palanai Island Guide #4 - On the table in the Zimakani Rest. *Palanai Island Guide #5 - Inside the Alfred's trailer beside the swamp, west of the helicopter wreck and northeast of the Paradise Survival Camp. *Palanai Island Guide #6 - On a table between two huts in Marik's Marina. *Palanai Island Guide #7 - On the bench in the waiting shed along the road, north of the marina. *Palanai Island Guide #8 - In a small campsite in the middle of the swamp west of Mataka Village. This is near the wooden tree bridges. *Palanai Island Guide #9 - Inside the second Dead Zone where Marcus Villa sends the Hero to get the provisions during the quest Where the Dead Live behind the provisions box. *Palanai Island Guide #10 - When fighting off the smugglers in the Chapter 6 main mission The Tunnels, continue until the room with lots of bags. There's a mattress in the corner where the island guide is found. *Palanai Island Guide #11 - In the small office by the stairs in the Panai Ferry Station. *Palanai Island Guide #12 - In front of the store in the shopping district, southwest corner of the town. *Palanai Island Guide #13 - Inside the Old Town Cinema, second row seats. *Palanai Island Guide #14 - On a table at the end of the terrace, ground level, northwest of the Old Town Cinema. *Palanai Island Guide #15 - On a stall outside the Sea Market. *Palanai Island Guide #16 - On a bench outside Dr. JJ Evans' Clinic, west of Villa Henderson. *Palanai Island Guide #17 - West of the Quarantine Zone, on the table of the outdoor cafe. Gallery Riptide-collectable Islandguide001.png|Island Guide #1 Riptide-collectable Islandguide002.png|Island Guide #2 Riptide-collectable Islandguide003.png|Island Guide #3 Riptide-collectable Islandguide004.png|Island Guide #4 Riptide-collectable Islandguide005.png|Island Guide #5 Riptide-collectable Islandguide006.png|Island Guide #6 Riptide-collectable Islandguide007.png|Island Guide #7 Riptide-collectable Islandguide008.png|Island Guide #8 Riptide-collectable Islandguide009.png|Island Guide #9 Riptide-collectable Islandguide010.png|Island Guide #10 Riptide-collectable Islandguide011.png|Island Guide #11 Riptide-collectable Islandguide012.png|Island Guide #12 Riptide-collectable Islandguide013.png|Island Guide #13 Riptide-collectable Islandguide014.png|Island Guide #14 Riptide-collectable Islandguide015.png|Island Guide #15 Riptide-collectable Islandguide016.png|Island Guide #16 Riptide-collectable Islandguide017.png|Island Guide #17 Trivia *The small, illegible type in the magazine is actually paragraphs of text explaining "lorem ipsum" taken from lipsum.com as opposed to actual "lorem ipsum." Category:Dead Island: Riptide collectables